Chibi Adorable Luffy
by vskylight
Summary: One in a wonderful day while Luffy taking a nap on figurehead, a bird accidently dropped some weird fruit into his opened mouth, nothing happened until the next day come, Luffy suddenly turned into... chibi? And not only that, he's chibi adorable Luffy! How will the crew react? More importantly, how Zoro react? Zoro x Luffy pairing, Zolu, Z x L, boy x boy, yaoi, romance.
1. Chibi 1: Weird Fruit

**Hi! This is another one of my stories and my first making yaoi so don't get surprised if it's not good. This is rate as 'T' for safety.**

**Title: Chibi Adorable Luffy**

**Warning: cursing words, slightly violence and action, romance, yaoi, boy x boy but not so serious.**

**Time-skip: Set after Alabasta and before Water – 7**

**Characters in this story: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy, Z x L, Zolu**

**Disclaimer: not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

* * *

**CHIBI 1: WEIRD FRUIT**

Everyone doing their own stuff;

Usopp telling one of his tale about his awesomeness at his homeland of defeating a giant bear with only one punch while Chopper beaming at the liar, eyes sparkling like a kid got a fluffy cotton candy, Nami in the storage drawing her map, Sanji making lemon juices for everyone, Robin reading her book at the upper deck, Zoro lifting weight at the other side of the deck, and Luffy…. (-Me: - Scanning at the deck. - Ah! Found him!) And Luffy lying on the Going Merry's head with both of his arms and legs spread wide napping, face covered by his straw hat.

After the chasing from marines behind their ship and the straw hat pirates escaping from yesterday, they finally have a day-off. Sailing on the sea of Grand Line where the weather is good seeing Mr. Sun accompany by white fluffy cheering clouds, shone from the clear blue sky to the surface of the sea making them sparkling like stars, the breeze is so warm and the flying seagulls above the pirate ship singing – more like chirping – .

Ah… what a wonderful day…until a loud shriek break the silent.

"**WHAT THE HELL!?"**

All startled from the sudden scream made them sidetrack;

While Usopp do his brave warrior pose with his fists rested at his hips, his nose pointing upward while Chopper bouncing in awe as he clapping his hooves he accidently clapping at Usopp's where the sun don't shine make the liar scream in agony as he clap his family jewel tighten and trembling. Nami accidently made a big slash on her map during her drawing. Sanji took salt accidently instead of sugar into Nami's drink. Zoro dropped the weight and hit his feet, jumping in one foot with other one clutch tightly and screaming in pain like a girl. Robin only startled a little managed to calm herself.

A vein popped out visibly at their heads, each of them – minus Robin - come out from their spot with an angry look and ready to punish him for scaring them to death. One by one they all arrived and about to yell at him and about to beat him up only got themselves stop from their lunge over their captain, face blank as they stare at the scene.

In front of them, Luffy, the captain who have awaken from his nap standing on the neck near his favorite spot coughing while his hand holding a beaten up seagull by it feet upside down and other one holding an orange color fruit that have eaten into small pieces. Other than that, his look looked like shit.

"What do you think you doing, Luffy?" Usopp asked with his eyebrow raised in confused.

After clearing his sour throat, Luffy explained with grim face, "this stupid bird drop something in my mouth and I almost end up chocked this fruit!"

All stare him with weird look like he had grown another head, on the background the fishes dash out from the sea and swam back, and not long after that the crew laugh out loud like a madman before beat Luffy up leaving the said guy slump down on the floor. Only Robin chuckles from looking at their antics.

"I didn't do anything wrong…" Luffy's words is incoherent with his voice muffled by the floor, but the crew still can managed to catch it before they glare at him.

"**Yes you are!"**

"You got me draw a big slash on my almost complete map!"

"You got me take a wrong substance with sugar to salt into Nami's drink while I making!"

"You make me dropped my weight and hit one of my foot!"

"You make me accidently clapping Usopp's-"

"- my family jewel!"

Now it's everyone stare at Usopp, who stare them back with blank face – though his legs shake terribly -, before their eyes shift directly down to Usopp where he clapped tightly between his legs.

"Stop looking at me like that!" his cheeks redden because of the embarrassment he received. (Sorry if I say this, don't kill me if you all felt that pain, it just that funny to see that kind of reaction from man.)

Sanji take out his cigarette pack and lit one of it before put it at the corner of his mouth, letting the nicotine inhale into his lung before exhale, "It's suck to be you, Usopp."

"And you scream like a girl."Zoro said as he digging his painful foot on the floor before crossing his hands on his chest.

"I'm glad I'm a girl." Nami said, tucking her hair behind her ears, with Sanji swooned over her.

"Oh Nami san~ you are not only a girl but a beautiful angel send by Heaven to us and give us happiness~"

Zoro snorted, 'More like a devil send by Hell to gives us more pit of Hell.'

"Sorry, Usopp! I didn't mean to clap your sexual organ!" Chopper waving his hooves on the air, eyes start watering.

"D-Don't worry about that, I-I'm okay cause I'm not gonna fall down and die from your clap, beside it's not strong enough to make me, Captain Usopp, send to Hell…" Usopp said proudly but it was obvious for the crew that he still in pain.

"Hopeful your lower region didn't come off." Usopp stare at Robin, who smiling back in mysteriously way at him, eyes widen and face paled.

"ROBIN!" Robin just chuckled from looking at Usopp's reaction.

"Well, at least I'm strong enough to take that kind of pain, unlike someone who took the wrong substance from sugar into salt."

"Well, unlike someone I didn't scream like a girl just from the weight dropped on his foot and jumping like a rabbit."

"You wanna fight, stupid love cook!?"

"Bring it on! Damn moss head!"

And the fight end not long after with a big red glowing bump on their head planting their face on the deck floor thanks from a certain hot temper ginger hair.

"SHUT UP OR YOU BOTH WILL END UP LIKE USOPP TOO!" Nami yelled at the two with a shark scary face and smoke drifting from her fists before glaring murderously at Luffy, who laughing at them with him clutching his stomach and rolling on the deck, "AND YOU LUFFY, I RAISE YOUR DEBT INTO 10 PER CENT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"What!? It's not fair!"

"Fair enough to me because you just made me ruined my map because of your scream over small thing!"

"Hey, you're the one who ruined it not me."

"And you the one who cause me to do it by accident!"

"But Nami-"

"No, and that's final!" just like that Nami turned her heel and back to the storage room where she draw her map with and grim face.

"T-then I just back to the men's cabin to take some rest…" Usopp stood with shaking legs and hissing in pain from his lower region.

"Are you sure you're okay, Usopp?" Chopper said in worried, felt guilty because of his reckless action.

"No-don't worry about me, I'm okay, just need some rest that's all." Then the long nose boy smile sheepish before he turned around and head back to the room.

"Oh, okay."

Groan came from the other two of his male friends behind him as he turned around to see them both raised and stood up while clutching the bump on their heads to ease the pain.

"What a waste of time, I better back into the kitchen and start making dinner, don't want to make my Nami san yelled at me again." (Yeah, right now it's evening and it's almost sunset.) Sanji muttered before he too turned his heel and returned to his kitchen.

Chopper nodded and looked at Zoro, who now walked in limped to the spot where he always sat near gallery and leaning against his back with the wall behind him to take a nap. Chopper wanted to ask him if his foot got wound or not but too late for that because you can hear the snoring sound from the green hair man. He sighed and walked toward his captain, where he sat cross-legged with hands folded on his chest on the deck near his favorite spot while puffing his cheeks trying to show himself angry but end up being cute. (I know he's cute.)

"So, Luffy. You say that you accidently eaten a fruit right?" clearly oblivious about that as Chopper asked him about the fruit.

"Oh, yeah. This one." all of his anger vanish and replace with curiosity as he handed the fruit to the reindeer guy.

Chopper took the fruit from Luffy's hand and examined it with critical eyes, "Hmm… I never see this kind of fruit before…"

"You didn't?"

"Do you mind if I take over, doctor san?" Chopper jumped and yelp in surprised from the sound as Robin suddenly appear behind him instead of sat at the upper deck (How did she do that, only God know.), "sorry, didn't mean to scare you, so may I?"

"Uh- oh yeah, sure." Chopper then gave the fruit to Robin and she too did the same thing as he did earlier, "did you know anything about the fruit, Robin?"

"Sorry doctor san, I'm not sure about that myself if I didn't see it full shape. Captain san, do you still remember what this fruit looks like?"

"Hmm… I didn't actually saw what it look but I can tell how the shape felt like when that stupid bird – pointed at the beaten seagull and the two follow the pointed direction before looked back to their captain – dropped that fruit into my mouth during my nap and almost got me choked, it felt like… big… circle… long… cylinder… but at the end of it butt is pointed sharp, oh, yeah! It's taste like sugary milk cream!" he chirped while licked his lips.

Both of his crew raised their eyebrows in confused, they felt odd and weird hearing that kind of statement. It felt like Luffy describing about… (Na-ah, don't conclude that yet!) No, no way. Not that. But, still… (No! told you not to conclude that!) Heads shake to clear their nasty mind and concentrate on real question:

What kind of fruit did Luffy ate?

* * *

**And that's for the chapter! How's that? I don't know how you feel about my story but I'm quite proud of it. Yeah, this story is about Zoro and Luffy's pairing, the first chapter maybe normal to you, nothing's different because I made it like that. I don't when I'll post another chapter please be patience. So, R&R~**


	2. Chibi 2: Sleepy?

**Hi, thanks for being patiently waiting for the next chapter. Cut to short, here it is~**

**Title: Chibi Adorable Luffy**

**Warning: cursing words, slightly violence and action, romance, yaoi, boy x boy but not so serious.**

**Time-skip: Set after Alabasta and before Water – 7**

**Characters in this story: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy, Z x L, Zolu**

**Disclaimer: not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

* * *

_~Last Chapter ~_

"_Hmm… I didn't actually saw what it look but I can tell how the shape felt like when that stupid bird – pointed at the beaten seagull and the two follow the pointed direction before looked back to their captain – dropped that fruit into my mouth during my nap and almost got me choked, it felt like… big… circle… long… cylinder… but at the end of it butt is pointed sharp, oh, yeah! It's taste like sugary milk cream!" he chirped while licked his lips._

_Both of his crew raised their eyebrows in confused, they felt odd and weird hearing that kind of statement. It felt like Luffy describing about… (Na-ah, don't conclude that yet!) No, no way. Not that. But, still… (No! told you not to conclude that!) Heads shake to clear their nasty mind and concentrate on real question: What kind of fruit did Luffy ate?_

* * *

**CHIBI 2: SLEEPY?**

"So, what kind of fruit did you ate, Luffy?"

Time passed and night emerged. Luffy, Chopper and Robin were on the deck discussing about the fruit that Luffy had accidently ate earlier. The rest already return to their own place with Nami in the storage room, Sanji in the kitchen, and Usopp in the men cabin. (You know what they always do.)

"I don't know, you tell me." Luffy said casually, obviously not knowing the situation he in.

"Do you think he ate a Devil Fruit, Robin?" Chopper ask Robin since it's useless talked with his idiotic captain.

"I don't think so, doctor san. This fruit doesn't have any pattern like Devil Fruit, it had pinkish orange colour and it so soft. Like captain san said earlier, the taste is totally opposite than the fruit we ate where it supposed to be sour and not sweet." Robin said, eyes never leave away from the unknown fruit pieces.

"Oh, it's a mystery fruit then!" Chopper and Robin stared him with blank face, a sigh escaped from them before shake their head, _does he have to be so dense?_

"Guess I need to run the test on that fruit. And yeah Luffy, it's a mystery fruit, for now, but if it's turns out to be a poison fruit you won't call it a mystery fruit again."

"Oh, right." The raven boy nodded and nodded and stop, eyes widen in realization before he jump up and scream, "AH! WHAT DO YOU WAITING FOR!? YOU BETTER GO AND RUN A TEST NOW OR I'M GONNA DIE BEFORE I BECOME A PIRATE KING!"

Robin sighed as she stood up and went to her captain, who ran in circle panicking – think of Chopper when he yelling doctor. -, stop him just in time when he's about to passed her by gripping his arms, "Okay, just calm down captain san, perhaps it is not very serious. You're immune to the poison after all."

All of his panic gone in a blink of an eye replaced with happy grin on his face, "Oh you are right about that. Okay! Sanji, meat!" he exclaimed and dashed to the gallery with beaten seagull held upside down, leaving two of his crewmates behind on the deck watch him along with a shout from a certain cook in the ship.

"Shut up! Wait until dinner you shitty captain! Oh, is that bird for dinner? Good."

"Well then," Chopper looked at Robin as she look back at him, "I'll help you by searching in my books if there's any information about the fruit."

A grin plastered on his furry face, "Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Damn for startled by Luffy's scream. Damn for caught him off guard. Damn for dropping the weight on his foot. Damn for screaming like a girl. Damn for letting Sanji knew about his humiliation. Damn for Luffy doing something stupid. Damn damn damn damn damn damn!

After Luffy returned to men cabin – his attempt to snatch the food fail -, followed by Robin and Chopper – both head to the library and medic room -, the green hair swordsman opened one of his eyes, checking no one else stayed but him, before fully opened his eyes. Now he felt relieved and relaxing his tense body, but made a slightly mistake as he hissing in pain because of the impact on his injured foot. Stupid Luffy, it's his fault for making him hurt. Now how is he gonna trained without using his injured foot? He intend to stand up but his foot is too painful to used so he just sat back at his usual spots, eyes staring at the sky that already painted in dark colour with stars popped out and twinkling above him.

Man… how long they've been together and sail under the pirate flag? It must've been half of a year, or more than that? He's not sure. How did he ended up being in this crew?

Oh yeah, back when he still a pirate hunter at East Blue – he didn't called himself like that, people assumed him as one of them – his only goal is to become a greatest swordsman and search a man named Hawkeye Mihawk, who has the title of greatest swordsman in the world. That is the reason why he left his homeland and chase his dream. But he only wandering around the islands and catch the pirates who have bounty, send them to marine base and take the payment, what a waste of time...

Months passed until he found and reach an island where there's marine base but luck is not on his side, he caught by that stupid captain's son for killing his pet dog while the truth is Zoro only did to save a small girl from the attack by killing the dog. Then that stupid captain's son called Helmeppo make a deal with him to accept the punishment for his crime and as an exchange to save the town and the residents. Zoro accept it and letting them tie him up at the pole outside of the base and he need to endure this torture in a month. He would have slash that stupid son into pieces if he have his swords with him, Helmeppo already took it away and keep it in his room.

Zoro can stand it until a month, if he didn't get bruises and wounds that he had received from Helmeppo's beating, and what make it worst is he didn't even get to eat something or at least have water to drink! However, he is a stubborn man who refused to back down because of his pride.

A man got to do what a man have to do. That's the keywords. (Not sure if it's right one.)

Until a boy with straw hat – named Luffy - came and saves his life, at first he thought he is another town residents who just come and watch him like he's a puppet show. But when the straw hat boy offer him to joined his pirate crew, he turned down. He thought every pirates is scum, and there is no way he will become one of them. But in the end, he got backfired.

After he saved by Luffy, got his swords back, and have send-off by the town residents - even the marines salute them -, that's when the pirate crew formed, along with Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin, including the Going Merry ship they received from Kaya, a childhood friends of Usopp. And now, he himself have become a pirate of Straw Hat.

Huh, how funny it was. Roronoa Zoro, a Pirate Hunter 'retired' or change his job into pirate. But without Luffy's help, he won't be here in the Grand Line nor met with Hawkeyes and gain his respects. His thought interrupted when a shout heard from the gallery.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Dinner is still the same with Luffy eating like a glutton, stealing someone else's food while the other guard theirs' with fork or knife as weapon to stab his hand. It's a good defenses but no luck for Usopp.

"Luffy, you already ate your food, damn it!" Usopp exclaimed with shark face, why is Luffy keep stealing other people's food when he already ate his'?

"Ma m' ill ngy"

"Luffy, what did I tell you, swallow your food before you talk!"

Decide not to get hard kick landed (you know who) on his head, he quickly swallow the food and replied, "I say I'm still hungry."

"Then stop being hungry all the time!" Usopp and Sanji bark at him.

"Hey, I can't blame my stomach for being hungry."

Ignoring the three male members in argument (more like beating up), the rest continue eating their meal. Robin then remember something as she call Chopper.

"Doctor san, did you found anything about the fruit?"

"Hmm? Oh, I already run the test on the fruit but I still need more time to have the result. How about you, Robin?"

"I'm sorry, doctor san but I didn't find anything related in my books."

Chopper sighed, if that the case then they need to wait the result come out until tomorrow. During their conversation, Nami's face became red bit by bit from anger before she exploded.

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP OR ELSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU THROWN OVERBOARD, IT'S ANNOYING!"

She bark at the three who are still in argument about stealing someone's food or bad manner or can't stop being hungry with Usopp pull Luffy's cheeks and Sanji throttled Luffy while Luffy continue eating without even care of those two.

"Yes Nami san~ You so hot when you angry~" leaving Usopp and Luffy behind, Sanji swooned at Nami with hearts shape on his eyes, not that she care as she huffed and sat.

"Shut up, love cook. I can't eat while listens to your stupid talk." Zoro said in bored, drinking his sake, not bothering to look at fuming Sanji.

"You got problem with me, Marimo!?"

"Oh, now you're deaf?"

"Say that again!"

"Okay, you're deaf you're deaf you're deaf you're deaf you're deaf you're deaf you're deaf! Satisfied?"

Once again, Nami is the winner in soon began to fight between swordsman and cook with their face on the floor, smoke drifting from the bump on the head because of the punches delivered from the winner. Seeing the funny scene make Luffy laugh hard, Usopp sighed, Nami face palmed, Robin giggle, and Chopper hide under the table frightened saying 'Nami is so scary…'.

Until Luffy stop laughing then yawning and rub his mid-lid eyes, Usopp notice about his sudden stop so he looked at his friend, "what's wrong, Luffy?"

"Dhas wer… I eel *yawn* seepy… (That's weird, I feel sleepy)" his words become incoherent but they know what he's saying, and they really surprised when he said like that.

"Sleepy? What do mean you sleepy? It just 7.20 (Me: In my place we always sleep at 9/10. Don't mind me, I don't know what time did they sleep in One Piece cause that is not my world.)." Chopper said staring at his captain with wide eyes, looked at the clock hanged on the wall, then to Luffy. How come he felt sleepy so early?

"Yea… wat ow I wanna go de seep… I go aead… wye… (yeah, but now I wanna go to sleep, I go ahead then, bye.)" just like that, Luffy stood up and walk out through the galley door like zombie, leaving the crew staring him in dumbfound.

10 seconds passed after Luffy left the galley, the crew still staring at the exit. They didn't know what to say, only confused about their captain's antics. How come Luffy sleepy so early? Moreover, the way he walking is totally creepy.

"Hey," head shifted to their long nose boy, "is there something wrong with him?"

They glance each other before they shrugged off, "Don't know, Usopp. Maybe he exhausted from the game you all playing earlier?"

"Game? But we didn't play any game today! He just napped at figurehead all day!" Sanji shrugged lazily.

"Well, whatever. It's a good thing that he went to sleep earlier than he supposed to be," Nami said as she stood up after finishing her meal, "this way I finally have a peaceful sleep tonight. I better finish my map before tomorrow. So, good night everyone."

"Good night, Nami san~" Sanji said before he turn and picked up the empty plate that Nami left along with everyone's.

"Then, I better take a watch tonight." Zoro stood up - the bump gone T v T"-, took his swords that rested stood near the table and about to approach the exit, but not before Sanji yelled at him.

"Don't you dare fell asleep during the watch, you hear me Marimo?"

Zoro snort, "Yeah yeah I know." didn't even look back as he left the gallery.

After the green air swordsman gone from sight, Robin and Chopper glance each other.

"Do you think captain san's sleepiness related with the fruit he ate earlier?" Robin asked, the subject have become her interest after the display a while ago.

Chopper put his hoof under his chin, thinking of the possibility, "Maybe, but we cannot be sure of that. We need to wait until I got the result tomorrow.", Robin nodded.

With their conversation end and nodded to each other that it is time for them to returned their cabin to take their rest, they turned to Sanji, who currently wash the dishes, saying good night to him and so did he, before they both exit the room, leaving only the blonde cook working alone in the kitchen. Unknown by them, he heard everything they said and also wondering what make the rubber captain felt sleepy so early but shrugged it off thinking that he's exhausted, yup that must be it.

Oh how wrong they are, little did they know right after this night, something interesting will bound to happen…

To be continued…

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Sorry if you don't understand at all but I'm doing the best I can. Yes, this is still a normal chapter so you have to wait until next chapter.**

**Lover's Red Rose: Thank you for reading this story even though I have bad grammars and thanks again for your advise, I will keep it in my mind.**

**Timlov****eshomestuckandhetalia: Don't worry, I will complete this story. Just don't know when that's all.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this story. R&R. Hope you like it~**


	3. Chbi 3: Normal but Abnormal

**I'm so sorry for making you all wait too long for this chapter. I was so busy in my work that I unable to make it in time but here I am now, and thank you for reading my story and your advises are really helpful, I also love your reviews so hopefully this will make it up for my late. **

**Enjoy the chapter~ **

**Title: Chibi Adorable Luffy**

**Warning: cursing words, slightly violence and action, romance, yaoi, boy x boy but not so serious.**

**Time-skip: Set after Alabasta and before Water – 7**

**Characters in this story: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy, Z x L, Zolu**

**Disclaimer: not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

* * *

_~Last chapter~_

"_Do you think captain san's sleepiness related with the fruit he ate earlier?" Robin asked, the subject have become her interest after the display a while ago._

_Chopper put his hoof under his chin, thinking of the possibility, "Maybe, but we cannot be sure of that. We need to wait until I got the result tomorrow.", Robin nodded._

_With their conversation end and nodded to each other that it is time for them to returned their cabin to take their rest, they turned to Sanji, who currently wash the dishes, saying good night to him and so did he, before they both exit the room, leaving only the blonde cook working alone in the kitchen. Unknown by them, he heard everything they said and also wondering what make the rubber captain felt sleepy so early but shrugged it off thinking that he's exhausted, yup that must be it._

_Oh how wrong they are, little did they know right after this night, something interesting will bound to happen…_

* * *

**CHIBI 3: NORMAL BUT ABNORMAL**

Chopper rubbed his sleepy eyes, getting up from his hammock and looked his surroundings. The room is dark and snoring can be heard from his friends, it seems that it is still night. He slowly approached the door, exit the room, and went straight to the medic room. After that, he near his desk, take his seat, and looked at the result which have been tested yesterday.

He stare and stare and stare… before he put it down, exit the medic room and went out to the deck. The sky is still dark but on the horizon shown the color beginning to turn into bright and clear which mean the night is almost over. Aside from that, Robin took over her shifts after Zoro's and are still at the crow nest.

"Robin." He called in whispered, knowing that Robin could hear him clearly, and mostly he doesn't want to get hit on his head by Nami with one of her infamous punch or serve as a meal by Sanji for waking Nami from her sleeping beauty.

And true to be told, Robin peek down over the rail, saw Chopper waving his hoof motioning her to climb down, she get the hint, and do like what she was told. While she climbed down, she had a purple jacket covering her from head to toe. (You know, with hoodie.), a book held by one of her extra hand using her ability. Foot reach the floor, looked at Chopper and wait. He didn't say anything, instate he just beckoned his head to follow him. Robin did not complain, so she just obliged to do so, though she curious about the matter.

Both of them arrived at the medic room and enter, Chopper didn't waste any more time so he just take the result paper from his desk and show it to Robin. Robin titled her head but didn't complain so she just take the paper and look. Eyebrow raise and eyes slightly widen as she looking at the result before she chuckle.

"Oh my."

She looked at Chopper with a smile, who have funny look while nodded his head, before both of them left the medic room once again and went to the men's cabin. In less than 5 minutes, both of them arrived at the room. Chopper opened the door and the two of them went inside. They walked quietly and slowly, trying not to make their fellow awake.

After what seems like a decade when it only less than a minute, they finally found their target, who are still asleep at the hammock. The elder woman pull the blanket gently to take a look at their target, eyes widen as she look at the unexpected 'thing'… or whatever she think, before she looked at her reindeer friend, she crouched down to pick him up so he himself can confirm the result. As expected, he too have the same reaction as Robin, only he's the kind of person who easily shocked, because he almost scream out loud but lucky his mouth clamped shut by Robin's hand. He nodded, result confirmed. So, she put him down and stood back to pick up their target with care and gently along the blanket so their target did not freeze by cold. After that, they turn their heel and exit the room, of course the same method they used a while ago.

Later, they went back into the medic room, then Robin laid their target on the patient bed, before she take a few step back and stand side by side with her reindeer friend to see the full picture of their target. Both glances at each other, and then their target, before Chopper sigh.

"Well, this is gonna be troublesome…"

Sky cleared with Mr. Sun popped out shone brightly all over the place wearing a black spec and a goofy smile on the fire ball itself (Just kidding), white fluffy cloud dace with each other, the flying seagulls singing with their beautiful sound (more like shrinking) and the sea calm. Everything is fine and normal. Well, normal as it is.

The crew woke up not long after Sanji call for breakfast, so they went to the gallery, by running. They didn't want their foods exhaled by the glutton in the ship before they reach in time. Door slam opened, eyes set at the dining table. Surprisingly, only Robin, Chopper and Sanji were here but no Luffy. Where is he?

"Good morning, Nami san~ I'm glad you're made it in time before that shitty rubber brain captain~" Sanji swooned over her with hearts shaped on his eyes and performed his infamous noodle dance to impress his lady. (Do you think you can use it in 'Let's Dance' channel?)

"Good morning, Sanji kun." Nami greet him with a sweet smile on her face and sparkling stars around her that can melt any man's heart. Well, except for Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp because of their reasonable reasons: a) oblivious, b) greedy witch, c) scary.

Sanji almost faint like a school girl saying an angel send from heaven to a lowlife man like him. Then in a flash, he turned 180 degree into badass boy as he glaring at the male crew with nasty look, his cigarette pointed upward.

"You two shitty, go get your seat and wait."

Zoro just grunt as he take his swords out from his haramaki and rested it at the corner before he take his seat. (What? D' you expected him to counter back? Nu-uh, not now.) Same goes for Nami and Usopp, but the long nose boy look his right and left, as he were searching for something, or rather someone.

"Hey, where's Luffy?"

"Don't know." Sanji replied, coming out from the kitchen brought out the foods and place it at the table, after that he went to his seat, "Robin chan and Chopper are the first but no Luffy even after I call for breakfast."

Now that got everyone's (save for Robin and Chopper) attention. That's weird, Luffy usually is the first one arrived before anyone else when it came for food so what happen? Even Sanji himself curious because Luffy didn't fringed in the kitchen yesterday (Using him as an experiment subject to test Usopp's new invention of trapping biggest rat he had put under the refrigerator). As for Zoro, he just eating his meal like he have no care for the boy but inside he too wanted to know why he is not here, he still remember after Robin came and took over her shifts he returned to the men's cabin, he looked at the rubber boy's sleeping figure covered by his blanket at his hammock before he go to sleep. Don't get him wrong, he is not a stalker or a pervert like that stupid love cook. He just wanted to make sure that his captain is in good condition and well protected, that's all, nothing more.

While they in the middle of thinking, this is where Robin step in.

"Actually, our captain had reasonable grounds for his absence." The crew shifted their heads looking at Robin as the elder woman putting her drink on the table.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Nami asked.

Robin glanced at Chopper as the reindeer doctor nodded his head without looking up and continue eating his meal, then the elder woman pushed her empty plate (and glass) – she already finished her meal before them - forward slowly and gentle, propped her elbows on the table and crossed her fingers, she looked at the crew with her mysterious smile like she had found her happiness.

"Our captain is… in vulnerable state."

After the words released from her lips, shock shows on their face; eyes widen and mouth opened.

"What do you mean Luffy is in vulnerable state!?" Usopp shout after recover from his shock. What had happen while they were sleeping?

"Yeah, how come!? I mean he looked incredibly good, didn't he!?" Nami joined though she have no idea how wrong does the sound is.

"Will you two shut up for once!? Just let her finish her talk first before you bombing the questions at her!" Zoro finally snapped at them, silencing them both from talking, obviously irritated their blabbering. And it's a good thing that Sanji is not on Nami side this time or else he will have to hang the man on the sail himself.-still in shock or completely unnoticed, he did not know, and he did not care- Though he couldn't stop himself from being anxious about Luffy's state which Robin just mentioned. But, something is not right here…

"Thank you, swordsman san." Robin thanked him and grateful that he stopped them from bombing their questions before she explained the matter otherwise they'll have to wait until nightfall, "What I mean about his vulnerable state is, not what you all have thought about. No, he was not involved in the fight or fell overboard. This one… is different."

"Huh?"

"He's fine and... normal but abnormal."

Yeah, the last one is complete 'normal but abnormal' because blankly they stared her with no reaction at all, oh is she to kidding about. Significantly, they did not understand her words.

"I think it would be better if we just take them to the medic room and see him with their own eyes, Robin." Chopper said as he already finish his meal after Robin, pushing his empty plate and glass forward with the same as the elder woman did early. It is a little complicate with how to tell them about Luffy's condition because, well it just… complicate.

"I agree, it is best to do so they can understand more about his state." Most likely that she doesn't have to waste her energy to explain for her friend since they are… not her, then she blinked like she remember something and smile toward the crew, "But we'll have to finish up our meal first or cook san will mad of us."

That should snapped them out from their thought as the crew blinked their eyes, quickly finish their meal, picked their plate and glass to the sink, then exit the galley to catch up with Robin and Chopper who have just left a while ago.

* * *

"Okay, I want the rest of you to stay outside so I can check his state, got it? Oh and I need Robin to help me out since she were with me in this task." Chopper said as he giving the doctor's order to the crew not long-since their arrival at in front of the medic room.

They only nodded since they have no idea what were they been trying to do even trying to say. Receiving his friends' nods, the reindeer smile and went inside then close the door, leaving the dumbstruck crew standing outside.

"What happened to Luffy?" Usopp asked flatten, still staring at the closed door.

"Robin said that Luffy is fine and normal but abnormal." Zoro replied with the same words Robin used early as he standing with his back against the wall behind him and hands folded on his chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nami asked with her left hand rested on her hip, obviously got annoyed with the words that have been repeated all over again. How are they supposed to know what she's mean, they aren't detective to solve the puzzle!

"Then we'll just have to wait until Chopper let us in so we'll know what is really going on." Sanji replied as he took his short cigarette out from his mouth, letting it fall on the floor and trampled it.

Not long after their talk, the door is opened and Chopper peer outside telling that they are now allowed to enter the room, so they did. Once they were inside their eyes began to looked around for their rubber captain, however, all they seeing are usual; desk, chair, file, bed and Robin, who only sat at the side of the bed across them with her hands on her laps smiling, still no Luffy.

"Okay, where is he?" Zoro said with a scowl as he looked left and right, getting really impatient to see his captain.

Yet, Robin's mysterious smile got widen than usual, again, without telling anything as that she were play a game with them of 'Take a Guess'. Chopper decided to step forward before Zoro unsheathe one of his swords and ready to cut her then turned her into sashimi because you would never know what will happen to you when you get on this man's bad side. Well, how did he know? Peoples often said that their eyes tell everything once you look deep into them. This is what he meant if you looked at Zoro, which his eyes casted in shadow and have tick mark on his forehead.

"Riiiiggghhhttt… before you guys see him, I want you to remember my words," the reindeer facing them with hooves claps together, heads up and looked at each of them seriously, "Nami hold yourself when you see him, Usopp no shouting, Sanji no violent used on him, and lastly Zoro," the said man raised one of his eyebrow in confused as Chopper looked at his way sternly, "always be there for him."

Their eyebrows wriggle in confused because they did not understand at all with this whole thing but they nodded it anyway since they'll be found out in any time by now. Then, all of them halted when they suddenly heard a muffled voice as they search the sources where, surprisingly, coming from Robin, or to be exact, from behind her. Robin raised her eyebrows, smile still on her face stood up then turned around to see the voice sources. The crew then got them near the bed to see what had the elder woman had hide.

A small like ball shape covered with white blanket lying on the bed. _Is that a ball or what? _But they all got startled when the ball shape 'thing' suddenly move and then something tucked out from the blanket, or rather, someone.

An adorable kid with big messy dark raven hair and large shiny brown eyes on his small round face, there's also a scar under his left eyes. Since when did they have a kid on their ship? And why did he look familiar… he looked like Luffy… Luffy?

As if the reindeer doctor can read their mind, he replied calmly, "Yes, it's true. This kid is our captain, Luffy. The one and only."

"Yeah, we know that he is Luffy." They all answered, yup, he does looked like Luffy, is he Luffy's little brother or his son? Nah, there's no way he will have either of them. So, that's only lead one and definitely is Luffy, they keep nodding until the information finally sunk into their brain, they immediately stopped and looked at Chopper, who stared them back with bored faced, then at Robin with her still have mysterious smile –which irritated them more-, then Chopper, Robin, Chopper, Robin, and then the kid, who Chopper claimed him as Luffy.

Luffy, or now have now become chibi, titled his big head and stared them with his large puppy eyes cutely, "Hmmm?"

Then, the peaceful silent break by a different kind of humiliating screams which surprisingly knock out the unlucky flying seagulls near around the ship…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy this one. There's nothing really much about to tell in this chapter but hopefully enough for you to know what will happen next.**

**Lover's Red Rose****: Thank you for helping me correcting my grammar. Man… I really need a teacher here…**

**SkyBlue24****: And your wish finally turned into reality.**

**Past Lies****: *Thumbs up* No problem, dude. Luffy will definitely become cuter than you could ever imagine. And oh, thank you for your comment, I really appreciate it. **

**m00nlight101****: Yeah, I will. Thank you.**

**ichigi111kurosaki****: Well, I hope you enjoy this one and the next in the future.**

**Guest: Thank you for reminding me, I really appreciate it.**

**Alonesong: Erm… are you the one who left the review as a guest. Because it does look like you, anyway… thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Xxferessa-TanXx****: Wow… You're definitely a dangerous person if you ever wanted to do that kind of thing to Chibi Luffy… (Luffy: Author nee san~ Help me~ (Sob Sob) Me: don't worry, I'll keep you safe in my arm…***) But anyway, don't take it in heart, I'm just kidding. And thank you for reading my story.**

**Once again, I thank you for reading this story. I did say that I wouldn't know when will I write again but I will complete it so don't worry. So, until next time~**


	4. Chibi 4: Solution

'**Jingle bell, Jingle bell, jingle all the way~' Sorry for being late to update my chapter but-Argh, no excuse, (even though I have been happy enjoying my Christmas vacation *Sob sob*) here this is the next chapter that you all waiting for. So, enjoy the chapter~**

**Title: Chibi Adorable Luffy**

**Warning: cursing words, slightly violence and action, romance, yaoi, boy x boy but not so serious.**

**Time-skip: Set after Alabasta and before Water – 7**

**Characters in this story: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy, Z x L, Zolu**

**Disclaimer: not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

* * *

_~Last Chapter~_

_An adorable kid with big messy dark raven hair and large shiny brown eyes on his small round face, there's also a scar under his left eyes. Since when did they have a kid on their ship? And why did he look familiar… he looked like Luffy… Luffy?_

_As if the reindeer doctor can read their mind, he replied calmly, "Yes, it's true. This kid is our captain, Luffy. The one and only."_

"_Yeah, we know that he is Luffy." They all answered, yup, he does looked like Luffy, is he Luffy's little brother or his son? Nah, there's no way he will have either of them. So, that's only lead one and definitely is Luffy, they keep nodding until the information finally sunk into their brain, they immediately stopped and looked at Chopper, who stared them back with bored faced, then at Robin with her still have mysterious smile –which irritated them more-, then Chopper, Robin, Chopper, Robin, and then the kid, who Chopper claimed him as Luffy. _

_Luffy, or now have now become chibi, titled his big head and stared them with his large puppy eyes cutely, "Hmmm?"_

_Then, the peaceful silent break by a different kind of humiliating screams which surprisingly knock out the unlucky flying seagulls near around the ship…_

* * *

**CHIBI 4: SOLUTION**

The crew stared them with wide eyes, jaws dropped on the floor, unable to say anything. Luffy? _Luffy!? -_That big head large puppy eyes cute fat baby face kid with messy hair like he had just woke up –well, he did actually- is Luffy!? Seriously!?

"LUFFY!?" The crew finally shouted in shock.

"Aye!" the sudden high pitch girlish shout got their attention as they see chibi Luffy version, who just raised his chibi hand high up, noticed the stares from the crew quickly hide behind Robin, as to shield himself from everyone since he were smaller now, made the elder woman giggle at his antics.

"Chopper! What is going on here!? Why is Luffy be turned into chibi!?" Nami and Chopper yell in panic at their reindeer doctor.

Sanji only stared his captain in numb, mouth wide opened and didn't realized that his new lit cigarette a second ago dropped on the floor, as their captain in small version hide at the back of the elder woman, peer his head and looking at the crew with his puppy brown eyes before hide his head again. Zoro got the worse, his face turned into white sheet of paper like he had saw a ghost, body trembling terribly like leaf. Just what is going on here!?

_I knew it…_ Chopper sighed as he took his seat and face them. Well… this is just what he need it the most. "You see, me and Robin wanted to know if Luffy had changed into anything so we both decide to check him while all of you asleep, and this is what we found," Chopper raised his hoof stopping the two of the four (Zoro and Sanji still in shock) from protest as he continued talking, "there's a reason for him why he suddenly turned into chibi – Just listen to me if you want to know the rest- do you still remember the weird fruit Luffy ate yesterday?", received their nods, he began to explain, "apparently, the fruit is the main cause for him changed into this state."

"Wha-what kind of fruit is that?" Usopp stuttered, still not believing for what he had heard.

"It is not a common fruit like you thought," the crew looked at their archeologist lady smiling at them as she added, "It has name called Spell Fruit."

"Spell Fruit? You mean, like Devil Fruit?" Nami and Usopp blankly said in unison. Isn't it the same with Devil Fruit?

"Almost, but not completely. I have made a research about the fruit in my books just so you know and I found it very interesting…"

Note in mind, if Robin said she found something interesting, then it is definitely not interesting –more like dangerous-. "What… exactly… do you mean by… interesting…?" they both asked in unison, eyeing her with skeptical eyes. Something back in their mind telling them that this will certainly a bad news…

"You see, this Spell Fruit cast a spell on you once you eat it and you will forever become permanent with no reverse."

"…"

"…"

"Forever become permanent!? If that the case then Luffy will be chibi forever and no turning back!?" Usopp yelled in shock with his trembling finger pointed at Luffy, who is still peering then hiding behind Robin, "What's with him all of a sudden!?"

Robin peered from her shoulder, looking at Luffy, in chibi state, and smile when she saw and amused scene before she face her friends, "It seems that he… was not used to the attention he gets, shy perhaps?" she pressed the urge of laugh as chibi Luffy tighten his grip on her clothes and pressed his face on her back, she even felt the warms from his face and steam released from his ears, yes she really hit his button alright.

But the other two didn't noticed it with shock obviously shown on their face if not for their eyes widen as size as plate and jaw dropped on the floor with everything can be seen inside – a perfect trap for rats, don't you think? – then someone tell her what were they actually doing.

"Shy!? Why would he shy on us!? We're his crew, damn it!" Usopp yelled.

"Alright, you might want to know about this," the other two (Zoro and Sanji still in shock) looked at Chopper as he hoop off from his chair, walked toward the bed and sat next to Robin before face the crew, "Luffy turned into chibi because he ate the fruit name Spell Fruit. According to Robin, whoever ate the fruit (depending on what kind of fruit it is) will casted in spell and become permanent with no reverse or antidote to be exact. And it also affected on he or her personality depend on how that person is usually behave so listen carefully." Received the two's nods, he added, "Luffy maybe in chibi state, but he is still currently in the same ages, that's **normal**. But he will behave like normal people do, now that's **abnormal**."

The result is - They stared them with blank face because obviously they did not understand about this damn normal abnormal thing, and also did not understand about his Doctor's languages. Chopper sighed, man… how is he going to explain them in understandable words? Well, don't worry because luckily Robin came to the rescue! (No superman outfit though, or superwoman… I guess?)

"What doctor san mean is, captain san is still in ages of 17 but are now a kid with chibi body with 5 years old body and personalities." Then she looked over her shoulder and picked chibi Luffy gently, who 'eep' in shock as he released his grip on her clothes before he settled on her laps with his face facing her body (he is still have blanket covering him whole.) and she put her arms around him pulling him closer to her, Luffy see this he quickly put his chibi arms around the elder woman's waist and hide his face on her chest so no one notice his red tomato face, "Well… about him being shy is because his memory got fogged or may already forgot about who we are, he need time to get use with this and eventually he will remember about us."

"Oh. I see," the two of them nodded seriously with eyes closed, as if they understand the explanation, but that doesn't mean they glad of what they heard, "Now that even worse! If he have become chibi what will happen to us!?"

Robin ignored them and called Luffy softly, "Luffy?" Luffy raised his head from her chest and looked up with his large brown puppy eyes met hers, tinted red creep on her cheek but quickly shook it off, "do you know who we are?" Luffy looked his surroundings and saw his crew doing something weird moves, playing clown maybe? He nodded, "then do you mind if you say our name?" he nodded again and looked each of the crew before answered.

"Big sister that holding me now is Robin, a nice archeolo-thing," the elder woman giggled, "Mr. Reindeer with pink top hat is Chopper, a cute doctor," Chopper dance with his infamous dance saying I'm not happy when you call me like that when he actually happy, then Luffy turned around and looked at the rest before he addressed each other, "that Pinochio guy is Usopp, a liar and a snippy," Usopp yelled at him saying he is not Pinochio tell him to move the liar part and 'what's this snippy thing' while Nami laughing, "the pretty ginger hair sister is Nami," Nami cooed at the chibi while Usopp muttering about witch before Luffy added more, "and she's scary too," that made the girl yelled at him and Usopp laugh hard, "That guy with funny eyebrow like whirpool is Sanji, he always dance in weird move, I think I want to do that too, it's kind to fun to do it…" Sanji finally snapped out from his shock and yelled at Luffy about mocking his eyebrow with shark face, talking about his dance weird is not helping at all, "and…" then Luffy look for another person that had first joined him, "ah, found him!" the crew followed where his chibi finger pointed until their eyes landed on a certain green hair swordsman, who curled in ball at the corner of the room trembling, hands grabbed his head with back facing the crew. "That green hair guy with grumpy face who has three swords is Zoro, an awesome swordsman and a first-mate!" Luffy said with his chibi arms shot up on the air with grin on his innocent chibi face.

The crew can only stared at their captain's first-mate with hopeless face, "_He is so screwed…"_

As for Zoro, he didn't know what to do or even what to think. All he knew is Luffy, his captain is invincible and impossible to defeat. Well, not every time but sometime. First, he had joined Luffy become pirate because he had save his sorry ass and beat Captain Axe-hand Morgan, next he freed Nami's village from fishman Arlong's rule, and then Usopp's village from Captain Kurahadol, Sanji's home (floating restaurant on the sea) from Don Krieg, Chopper's homeland from King Wapol, Vivi's country and Robin from one of the seven warlords Crocodile. He even beat down the fake and thunder god name Enel freeing the people at Sky Island! That's why he felt it is worth to follow such guy. With a lot of opponents wandering around in the Grand Line he believed that his dream will soon become reality in no time. Sure his captain can be troublesome he could stand him so no problem. But of all kind of troubles, why this!? Not only Luffy ate a weird fruit that look alike like Devil Fruit name Spell Fruit (What the different anyway?) and turned into chibi, he would also not be able to turn back to his real size because there is no antidote! Now there are a lot of questions unanswered in his mind; What will happen to them now? Who will monitor the crew? Who will be giving the orders to the crew? Who will save the crew when they in trouble? More importantly, what will happen to his dream, his promise to his long late friends, Kuina!? He can't just back down now! He needed to achieve his-hers to make her proud of him!

He were so in deep thought that he didn't sense a shadow casted above him, before he realized what happened his head got land by an axe-kick.

"Ow! What was that for stupid cook!?" Zoro yelled in pain while nursing his bump on his head as he turned around and glare at Sanji, who just slowly put his foot on the floor.

"Tch, the captain is calling you, shithead." Sanji looked at him with bored face before step aside so his rival can see their captain face.

Luffy saw his firstmate's face and laugh at him, as he's some kind of clown, confusing the crew, "Shishishishi, Zoro, your face is funny! Shishishi!" the rest then looked at the swordsman before their shoulders slump down.

"What's so funny?" Zoro voice out, confusing the swordsman.

"You're like you just seen a ghost." Usopp pointed out with blank face.

"…Oh."

Robin chuckled over the crew's reaction, Luffy looked at the elder woman again, "What is it?" he asked with cutie-cutie innocent voice, almost made her crushed him with bear hug.

"No, nothing." She said after hold her composure as much as she can then turned and looked at the helpless looking crew in front of her, "I did say that whoever ate the fruit will become permanent with no reverse." The atmosphere become heavier than earlier, there's only negative thoughts in their mind, _Our dreams are over, no one will ever be able to lead our way to achieve our dreams… _"But there **is** a solution for this problem."

"What?" all heads up and stared her with eyes sparkle and desperately full of hopes.

"According to my book, this fruit is actually created by a **witch**." Zoro, Usopp and Chopper automatically looked at Nami.

"Hey, why are you all looking at me!?" Nami yelled.

"To fix this problem we need to find this witch to return our captain's usual state." Once again they all turned to the girl.

"Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy! And incased you forgot I don't have any twinkling magic powder and flying broom like witch supposed to have!"

"Clima-Tact" - Usopp

"Lightning" - Sanji

"Hot tempered greedy witch" - Zoro

"Different scary personality" – Chopper

Nami stared and stared and stared blankly, "Hey, you right, why hadn't I notice about it? What a joy, but that doesn't mean I am one!"

"FuFuFuFu, no she's not the witch. Fortunately for us, the name of the island is indicated." Seeing the crew looking at her and urged her to continue, the scene earlier already forgotten, "the name of the island is Wonder Island, a place where full of beautiful nature and unseen living creature before."

"Wonder Island, we'll be arrived after passing 2-3 more islands, check. Set in less than a month, check." Nami stated like robotic while marking the location of the named island on the map - more likely ran back to the storage room and returned with a map on her hand (in less than 3 minutes) - after hearing the statement from Robin.

"Good, now the problem is reduced."

Everyone sighed in relief. Now they knew the solution to fix Luffy (Chibi)'s problem, all they have to do is sail on this sea until they reach this so called Wonder Island. Now the next thing is- wait, wait, wait, did Robin say the problem is reduced?

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Usopp asked, voice out everyone's thought.

"Well, we still need to do something about Captain san while he still in this state." And everyone does not really want to know or even like the smile on her face…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah, yeah I know this chapter is lame one and the story ain't good enough to satisfy your desire to read more about Luffy but hey! This is my way and I did that in purpose to make you feel boring (if you want to say it that you bored with this chapter I'll help your relief them) before you can read more about chibi Luffy in the next chapter! Ha! Oh in case you confused about the information state, just go along with it, you'll understand when you read few more chapter.**

**As for reviewers:**

**sess18****: Thank You, I will.**

**Xxferessa-TanXx : You haven't seen the next chapter yet, I bet you will want him more than now… (Smile devilishly…)**

**And for those who had read this chapter, thank you for reading my story. Can't wait to send my next chapter!**


End file.
